


Ресницы такие чёрные

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Ресницы такие чёрные, пушистые. Светлые резные радужки, голубые, когда отражают небо.– Ты когда-нибудь спал с женщиной?– Просто будь со мной, сейчас, пока я проваливаюсь под лёд.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 1





	Ресницы такие чёрные

Ресницы такие чёрные, пушистые. Светлые резные радужки, голубые, когда отражают небо, но сейчас на них тень…

— Ты когда-нибудь спал с женщиной?

Губы не улыбаются, и это пугает.

— Ты нашёл, конечно, время, — слова выходят исчахшими, сиплыми. И спине твёрдо и холодно. Неудобно.

Взгляд беспокойный такой. Ну что ты, в самом деле?

— Какой у нас статус отношений?

Софиты ослепляют, не дают нормально смотреть, делают больно. Почему ты не улыбаешься?

— Вместе навсегда?

Вот так. Когда ты улыбаешься, намного лучше. Значит, всё будет хорошо.

— Я спал с женщиной.

— Знаю. Ты же был женат, — во рту всё солёное, говорить тяжело и неприятно.

— Всё время мне изменяла, коза. С девочками. Сейчас живёт сразу с двумя, прикинь?

— Да, ты говорил, — так сухо в горле, и даже не сглотнуть. — Я ног не чувствую.

— О, у меня постоянно так. Бесит, да? А ты знаешь, что такое сквирт?

Знакомое слово какое-то, но не уловить… Может, и незнакомое. Нет, не знаю.

— Это струйный оргазм у женщин.

— Когда женщине так понравилось, что она обоссалась, что ли?

— Как человек, которому уделали этим всё лицо, заявляю: это точно не моча.

И это выражение ещё, хвастливое такое. Смех должен отвлекать, наверное, но почему-то так ещё хуже.

— Вообще-то обидно, если им так сказать. Про обоссалась. Ты не говори так. Это личное такое, и недоверие всё портит, и вообще, — слова растворяются, двоятся, отдаются шуршащим эхом. — Многим вообще тяжело эти темы сексуальные поднимать почему-то. А когда им не веришь, то всё, хрен тебе, а не струйный оргазм. Вообще, не то чтобы мы старались специально. У нас случайно получилось. У неё то есть… Я там больше наблюдал. Белз сама напугалась даже немного. Потом сказала, что если бы она не знала, что это такое, то не смогла бы, потому что хочется зажаться в этот момент… Эй… Тук-тук.

— Кто там?

— Мастер флирта.

Ну что за бред?

— Мастер чего?

— Случайного сквирта.

Иногда это бывает настолько не смешно, что от этого даже смешно. Так ты хотя бы улыбаешься… Свет режет зрачки и улыбка расплывается.

— Эй, ты тут?

Прикосновения к щекам холодные и почему-то мокрые. Взгляд фокусируется, детально вырисовывает лицо: бровастое, носатое, лопоухое, с нависающими чёрными лохмами, тревожной неуместной морщиной, и глаза, конечно. Огромные. Испуганные. Не бойся, заяц, я тут.

— Я спал с транс-женщиной. Это считается?

Конечно считается. Это была определённо женщина.

— А нижний этаж был… переделан?(1)

— Нет.

Красивый такой. Как же ты такой красивый?

— Это в Таиланде, что ли?

Твоя куртка не греет совсем. И идёт тебе гораздо больше. Не люблю красный, но на тебе нравится. На тебе всё нравится.

— Ты что несёшь? Ты же меня знаешь.

Просто будь со мной, сейчас, пока я проваливаюсь под лёд. Грудь то сдавливает, перекрывая ход прохладному воздуху, то отпускает. Тело становится лёгким, и вместо промёрзлых мурашек по коже расходится тепло. Лодка плавно раскачивается, на небе в светлых глазах ни одного облачка, и улыбка счастливая, зубастая. И это было бы так хорошо и спокойно, если бы не скреблось где-то в тёмном углу понимание, что в лодке пробоина под самой головой; и ледяная морская глубина засосала посудину уже на половину. Высоко-высоко молчат чайки, а внизу, в черноте, под тяжёлыми пластами воды, бесшумно плывут и шепчут колыбельные большие равнодушные киты с голубыми глазами…

Чем отличается рай фигуриста от ада фигуриста? В раю нет бортов.

Что же ты такое несёшь? Ты же меня знаешь…

— Знаю, — голос крадётся в рассеянных, серых, и болезненно белых пятнах. Всё одинаковое, бледное, только куртка красная.

— Эй, Бек. Всё будет хорошо: скорая приехала.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Имеется в виду хирургическая коррекция пола, в данном случае феминизирующая вагинопластика.


End file.
